


Resolved Sexual Tension

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Resolved Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Resolved Sexual Tension by Angelika

All kudos, comments, flames and heavy thrown objects to Angelika at <>  
When the muses speak...who are we to get in their way???  
Krycek and Skinner belong to other people, none of which are me. I know, I know, it makes me sad, too. I won't tell you who betaed this for their own sakes.

* * *

"Resolved Sexual Tension"  
by Angelika  


Apparently, Skinner was even more paranoid than Mulder. Krycek needed an extra moment or so standing in the hall to work his way through the carbine locks that managed to elude him. Getting through the security door downstairs took nothing more than a sack of groceries, but this, this was embarrassing.

Finally the door clicked open and Krycek let himself inside. The apartment was dark, but enough light came from the balcony doors that he could make his way to bedroom.

Of course, picking locks had been a lot easier, but that was before he had to think warm thoughts.

Not that he was here for that. Revenge was nice, but not profitable. Nor did it accomplish anything. This was all about accomplishing something.

Skinner was late. He heard the key turning in the lock and it was time for business.

This wasn't business. That suddenly occurred to him as he pressed the gun against Skinner's jaw. He really missed the feeling of pressing his victim to the wall with his other arm. The feeling the frantic pulse--the mark's inability to swallow--shit--he was getting hard. He didn't have time to take care of himself.

"Do you have something you wanted to say to me, Krycek?" Skinner finally asked.

"Mulder is mine," Krycek said.

Skinner's eyes widened, and the whites of them shone in the moonlight. It had only been an innocent kiss in the parking lot, but Skinner was obviously trying to figure out how Krycek had found out.

"How juvenile, Krycek, warning me not to touch your toy," Skinner snapped.

"This isn't a warning," Krycek said, and pulled the trigger.

The end.


End file.
